A Bundle of Baby Trouble
by captaindynamite
Summary: Curt decides to leave his newly adopted boy in the care of his two best friends, there couldn't be any trouble with that, right? Wrong.


**So, I was requested by a dear friend to do this idea, and I love it so far. I used ring names to prevent any confusion, namely Curt Hawkins, Zack Ryder, and Trent Barreta. Yes, I ship Trent and Zack in this, don't like well you can look past that or leave. I own no one but Martina and Aidan. Enjoy!**

This was not a good idea, not a good idea at all, Curt Hawkins thought to himself as sat in his car parked outside of the apartment that his best friend Zack shared with his first and only boyfriend, Trent. The pair was two of Curt's closest friends, and while he trusted the pair with anything, he wasn't sure he could trust them with something this big.

He glanced in his rear view mirror, smiling faintly to himself as he saw the little boy he had sitting in the back in a car seat sleeping. He had adopted the boy not too long after dating the boy's mother for a while, and now he was planning to take the mother out for a few weeks but first he had to find someone to watch the baby. That's when he came up with the idea of asking Zack and Trent. Martina, his new girlfriend and the mother of his new baby boy, was skeptical but after Curt reassured her that nothing was going to happen to her baby boy, she let him go.

Curt shook his head, huffing out a soft laugh. He quietly got out of the car then got the little boy out from the back seat, and turned to make his way to the apartment. He walked to Zack's door and knocked, not even jumping as a thud hit the door not too long after.

"Probably Trent sliding around on the floor again," he said to himself, shaking his head. The door opened short after, and Curt was greeted with Trent lying on the floor, rubbing his head and Zack standing above him, shaking his head. "Did you manage to not break your skull open this time, Trentylocks?"

Trent shook his head, stumbling to his feet with Zack's assistance, his eyes never leaving the car seat in Curt's hand, "Hawkskins, when did you procreate?" he asked finally looking up at the blonde man.

"I didn't, well not in that sense," he answered, walking into the apartment and over to the living room area, putting the car seat down on the couch. "This is my girl's little boy, his name is Aidan."

"But, why did you bring him here?" asked Zack as Trent walked to the couch, kneeling in front of the baby and staring at it. "I mean, it's not exactly safe having a baby around…..well him."

Trent scoffed, looking up at the pair, "I'll have you know I can handle being around a baby," he responded a bit too loud, waking Aidan. Aidan opened his eyes and looked at Trent, reaching out and grabbing the man's long hair, tugging on it. Trent grunted out in response and began trying to yank his hair free as Curt and Zack laughed loudly at him.

"Aidan, stop that," Curt said finally, pulling Trent's hair free gently. Trent jumped up from his spot on the floor and walked away mumbling under his breath about baby brats. Curt shook his head, looking over at Zack, "Your boyfriend man, I wonder about him."

"So does everyone else," said Zack, snickering, "Now, why did you bring him here?"

Curt looked at him, a broad smile breaking out on his face before launching into his story about needing someone to watch Aidan and that's how he came to Zack and Trent. Before Zack knew it, Curt was leaving his apartment after dropping a few bags off in the guest room for Aidan. Zack watched his best friend leave then shut the door, leaning back against it as Trent reappeared, pulling his long dark hair back into a bun as he walked.

"Did Curt leave?" he asked, a nod from Zack was his response, "Good, so why is the baby still here?"

He did a double-take after asking, grimacing when he saw Aidan sitting on the floor playing with some toys. He looked up at Zack, grimacing even more, "Why is he still here?"

"We're watching him Trenty, two weeks of him," responded Zack, moving away from the door and out of the room, rubbing his head, "I need a nap, watch him for me."

Before Trent could protest the very idea, Zack had shut the bedroom door, leaving him with the baby. He sighed as he sat on the floor next to Aidan, grabbing one of the toys and playing with him.

A few hours later, Zack felt someone poking at his face. He swatted at what it was, frowning slightly as he heard a soft whimper. He opened his eyes, sighing as he saw Trent sitting there, holding his hand close.

"That hurt Zacky," he whined, smirking faintly shortly after as Zack kissed his hurt hand, "Thanks, now….how do you change a diaper?"

The two men stood in the guest room, staring down at Aidan as he laid there; smiling and babbling softly up at them.

"So, you do it and I'll watch," said Trent, stepping back slightly, "You're older, you know more."

Zack glared at him silently, turning his attention back to Aidan, "I've never done this before, and age has nothing to do with it, Trent," he responded, wrinkling his nose as he quickly changed Aidan's diaper.

"Dear god!" said Trent, moving back more, "That's disgusting!"

Once the diaper change was made, Zack passed Aidan over to Trent, snickering as the smaller man shifted the baby uncomfortably around in his arms.

"Hold him while I go get him some food," he said then ran from the room. Trent scoffed softly, mumbling to himself as he sat on the bed, watching Aidan crawl around on the bed next to him before slipping off the edge, a loud cry shattering through the apartment.

Zack ran back into the room, staring at the two of them, "What the hell did you do?" he asked, bending down and picking up Aidan, rubbing his back and holding him close. Trent stared at him, scoffing.

"I didn't do anything!" he yelled back at him, jumping off the bed, "He fell off, he crawled right off the bed, stupid kid."

Zack shook his head, "Just go in the other room Trent, I'll watch him," he said, turning his back on Trent. Trent pouted, storming from the room and to their bedroom, slamming the door and throwing himself on the bed.

Trent couldn't stop himself from getting curious though a little while later and walked out from the bedroom. He walked back to the guest room and peaked in, a smile crawling to his face at the scene before him. Zack was sitting on the bed; a sleeping Aidan curled up in his arms. Trent could tell from the distance that Zack was trying hard not to drop off asleep himself. He snickered softly as he walked over to the pair and picked the sleeping baby out of his arms, placing him gently down in the crib.

"Come on Zack, time for bed," he said, grabbing Zack and helping him to the bedroom. They collapsed tiredly onto the bed shortly after, falling asleep almost instantly. How they were going to survive two weeks of this, neither man was truly sure.


End file.
